


Magical MONSTER raising project

by Nekton



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore, 魔法少女育成計画 | Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project (Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Murder, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: There are humans who are seen as nice and kind until you give them one thing power. Giddon knows all to well how monstrous one with power can be from graced people. However, what will he do when facing real monsters?





	1. Chapter 1

Fan watched his old master digging her nails into the ground. The woman above her, Belladonna smiled while eating some mint leaves. "I wonder what you will do now, Belladonna?," fan asked.

"What do you think? Should we see how easy it is for humans to turn into monsters just for power."

The fairy being smiled. "How will you do that?"

Belladonna smiled. "Let's give them the option of playing a game."

 


	2. Chapter 1

  
Giddon stood outside of a small house in the country of Estill. He was waiting on a council member named Aris when something suddenly hit his head. "Ow...did something just fall from the sky?" Looking around he spotted a black watch that looked very interesting. "I should find the owner but why does it feel like I have to keep it?," he whispered to himself.

"Lord Giddon," a voice said which made him jump in surprise.

"Aris, please don't do that again also, I'm no longer a lord," Giddon said.

"I'm sorry but it's hard to address you as a commoner."

Showing no hard feelings the men went to the secret meeting place.

Later that night🌕🌕🌕

Laying in his bed Giddon looked at the watch trying to figure out why it was so intriguing. "So you were chosen I see!," a childish voice said. Immediatly looking around for the source and spotted a pink and white creature at the other side of the room. It reminded him a lot of a goldfish. "I must more tired than I thought."

"No, I'm not an illusion," she said. "My name is Fan (fawn) and I'm like a messenger for magical monsters."

"Magical monsters?," Giddon asked.

"Just press down on the watch and it will trigger your new powers."

Shrugging at this weird hallucination he press down on the watch and suddenly the man felt different. Looking at his hands the watch was gone but now he was in all black. The only clothing not black was a pair of white sock that were attached to some wooden sandles.

He tried to walk and almost lost his balance for the wooden sandles had one stilt under each one. "Wow! You're a tengu ninja!," Fan said.

"A tengu Ninja? What's a ninja? What's a tengu?"

"A ninja is basically an assassin while a tengu is a crow monster," the fish creature explained. "Just look in the mirror."

Giddon nearly scream at what he saw. His hair was black, eyes silver, and two large black crow wing were on his back. He had paler skin. "This can't be me," he shuddered. "Why was I chosen?"

"I don't know! My master Minty Snow just chose you to fight."

Without warning Giddon felt himself falling. He was in the sky.

"Fan please! I don't die...oh, right I got wings!" Flapping them the fear stopped. "I'm flying Fan...Fan?"

The creature was no where to be seen.


End file.
